


the monster in me loves the monster in you

by oceanicspirit



Series: the monster in me loves the monster in you [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Church Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Romanogers Smut Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: he hunted monsters, he never thought about sinning in the house of God especially with a werewolf





	the monster in me loves the monster in you

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for RomanogersWeek smut weekend, with Day 3, with the prompt Church. Yes I did another smut with my OTP getting it on in Church. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any Marvel characters used

_ Lust _

_ Considered to be one of the deadly sins _

And to lust after a creature of Lucifer was a sin of the highest order itself. But he couldn’t help it, Steve was a man and man had a tendency to sin. He was weak to the sight he had seen, the gorgeous redhead covered in blood after she had killed a vampire that was about to kill him.

_ How ironic that a monster hunter was saved by a monster _

Still, Steve had dropped his gun that was loaded with silver bullets as he walked towards the bloody werewolf as she shifted back into her human form. The rays of the moon shone on her and made her seem so  _ heavenly _ . He felt a animalistic urge to claim her and the moment she licked her bloody lips, all sense of  _ man _ left.

_ Forgive me father for I have sinned _

He stood in front of her, taking in the scent of blood and her own. Lilacs mixed with pinewood, and dear god it was intoxicating. 

“Hello hunter,” she smirked and her green eyes twinkling.

“You should run,” his voice rumbled.

She laughed and lord was it heavenly. “Why run when I wanted to be caught by you.” Steve felt himself stiffen as she placed his hands on her breast. “Don’t you want to claim your rewards.”

Steve could feel a primal desire inside of him surging. He didn’t know why he felt like this but he knew the reason. The form of one of the deadly sins stood before him -  _ desire _ . Red hair, green eyes, red lips, and supple skin tempted him. Steve ripped off the crucifix off of him and shed off the final layer to protect him from damnation.

_ Forgive me father for I have sinned _

Steve let out a low growl that the woman purred happily in response. 

“My name is Natalia dear hunter.”

“Natalia,” the sound of her name coming off his lips made her wet. “ _ Natalia _ , you have made me a damn man.”

“Weren’t you already damned before I met you?”

_ Yes, yes I was _

Steve had no memories when he began to work for the Church. He hunted and killed monsters, the higher priests praised his work but others hated him, calling him a murderer. The blonde shook his head as he gripped the woman by the hips and leaned down to capture her lips. He moaned, he could taste the blood in her mouth and that awakened an unknown beast within him. Natalia wrapped her legs around her as he brought her over to the altar table. This time Natalia was the one to initiate the kiss between them.  

She helped him shed off all his clothes until he was naked as she was. Natalia purred at the sight before him. His body adorned scars he had gotten when he hunted for other monsters. Yet she was the only one that eluded him. Between them, it was a game of cat and mouse and she allowed herself to be the hunted after killing the vampire that was about to kill Steve. 

Her body shivered as his right hand palmed her pussy. She was so wet for him and wanted his cock inside of her. 

“You smell so good,” Steve purred into the crook of her neck. He didn't understand why her scent intoxicated him so much. 

“Steve,” Natalia moaned as his tongue was lapping at her skin. 

She tasted so good to him, everything about her called out to some sort of beast within him. Her hands caressing his body sent chills down his spine and he could smell her desire dripping on the cloth of the altar table. He laid her down until she was spread out and he was about to divulge everything she had to offer. Natalia gripped the sides of the table as his tongue lapped at her folds. The moment he got a taste, he growled and continued to lick her. She tasted as sweet as the wine served during communion. One of her hands carded his hair as he continued to eat her out. He could feel himself getting hard and started to stroke his erection gently to ease off the tension. She cried out her orgasm and continued to eat her out like the most delicious thing he ever had. 

Steve stood tall and noticed her once emerald eyes turned to amber. He felt hypnotized by the color and knew that the wolf within her was taking over. With a growl escaping her lips, Steve was the one laying on the alter table and she straddled his hips while licking her lips. 

“Mine,” she growled as she gently scratched his chest.

“Yours,” he tugged her fiery locks to pulled her down, “but you are also mine,” his voice sounding like a male werewolf. He didn’t know why he was making that sort of sound nor did he care. The only thing that mattered was the female werewolf on top of him.

“Yours?” She smiled coyly. “I think not hunter.”

Steve cried out as she gripped his cock and tugged it a bit roughly. She grinned and the tip of her tongue was circling his nipple. Steve felt his come dripping on his stomach as the woman began to grind against him. Her folds rubbing against his leaking cock. He knew she was playing a game with him, but didn’t understand why. Steve watched as she aligned his cock with her dripping entrance and howled as she slammed down on him. His back arched off the table as he was fully sheathed inside of her.

_ Forgive me father for I have sinned _

Steve could feel himself entering further into hell as she began to ride him. The warmth encasing his cock was so good that he didn’t care about sinning right now. But Steve couldn’t sit back, his instincts demand him that he take her. So with a dangerous growl he had her on the table, his hands holding her hips in a steal like grip and with precision he slammed into her. The female werewolf howled and dug her nails deep into his back. Steve didn’t care if he bled as he began to pound into the woman. There was a side of him that the female werewolf was bringing out of him and he was enjoying it. Natalia pulled him down for a rough kiss and nibbled on his lip. He licked her canines and she purred in response. He was too lost in pleasure that he didn’t understand what she was crying out.

_ Alpha _

_ Mate _

_ My mate _

_ My alpha _

_ My wolf _

_ Mine _

Steve didn’t know what possessed him but when he heard her say “mine,” instantly Steve snarled. “Mine,” he snarled into the crook of her neck.

She came with a cry and bite into her neck, he tasted her blood and lord in heaven was it good. He felt himself swelling and his cock unloaded inside her. Something was telling Steve to stay inside of her until she was filled up with him come. Natalia pushed him away from her neck and kissed him. She reached between them, her fingers scooping up their mixed juices, bringing her filthy fingers to his lip and smearing it. Steve growled and kissed her hard, the taste of her blood and their mixed juices creating the greatest concotion ever. Before Steve could say anything he felt something pricking at his arm, he looked down at his right hard and saw a tranquilizer. As he was blacking out he could barely make out the words coming out from Natalia’s lips.

_ “Good night my alpha.” _

*****

Steve felt himself stirred and realized he was laying on the altar still naked. He felt himself blushing as he hurried to get dressed and clean up the ashes of the dead vampire, and to replace the cloth of the altar table. Once he was finished he headed to the confession booth. He began to speak Latin.

_ “Forgive me father for I have sinned.” _

After finishing confession, Steve made sure to add two extra prayers as he had forgot to mention bedding a werewolf. 


End file.
